Preppy Bella: The Sequel
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: The long awaited sequel 2 Preppy Bella. U saw her as a human, now follow Bella thru her adventures as a vampire, and a very special vampire at that. Follow her thru her 1st hunt to her unexpected connection 2 The Volturi. N everything else that is to come
1. The Transformation

**Okay here is the long awaited sequel of Preppy Bella. I need ideas for the title so feel free to make suggestions. **

**Disclaimer=] i do not own twilight or any of the twilight characters**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_TELL HER WHAT WE ARE OR SHE DIES!!!"_

"_Bella, we're… vampires."_

"_What?" I asked in shocked. Then I felt James' teeth sink into my neck._

"_NO!!!!!!!" someone roared_

_And then… the fire started._

**Chapter 1=] The Transformation**

_**BPOV**_

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!!!

IT'S LIKE FIRE IS COURSING THROUGH MY VEINS!! WHY WONT ANYONE HELP ME!!

I tried to claw at my skin but was restrained by two ice cold hands.

I snapped open my eyes to see Edwards' butterscotch eyes looking down on me with sadness.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was happening to me and was greeted with an ear splitting scream.

I gritted my teeth together and tried again, instead asking for help.

"Please… make… it…stop!" I begged.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I can't" he said

_This pain is unbearable!! _I thought as my body writhed in agony.

_**EPOV**_

I can't believe that motherfucker bit her!!

After we ripped her out of his arms I brought Bella back to our house. She was unusually quiet until I place her on the bed, and then… the screaming began.

She has been screaming her lungs out for the past two days. Not that I blame her, the transformation is unbearably painful and it's something she will never forget.

James, better known as "the asshole", "the monster" or "the-slimy-son-of-a-bitch-that-bit-my-lil-sis" as Emmett likes to put it , is waiting downstairs to "collect" Bella as he likes to put it.

That fucking son of a bitch. The only reason we haven't ripped out his throat and torn him limb from limb is that Carlisle is concerned that Bella may still love him and to destroy a vampire's mate can cause them serious harm.

"What…what…did…he…do…to…me?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"It's a long story love."

"TELL ME!!" she screeched.

"James and my entire family are vampires, as you already know." She nodded so I continued. "When James bit you, he injected his venom into your bloodstream. That fire, that burning that you're feeling means you are being transformed into a vampire."

"THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!" she screamed

"We'll explain…"

Just then James walked in. I snarled fiercely daring him to even think about touching her.

He walked to the other side of the bed and said with a smile, "Bella darling, you will thank me for this someday. You are going to be the most beautiful vampire in history and you be all mine."

I snarled and growled fiercely at that. He wouldn't touch my Bella. I would rip his arm off first.

She must have noticed his smile because she lifted her head from the pillow, not an easy thing to accomplish in her condition, and spat in his face.

"Go…to…hell!!" she growled

He just laughed and said, "I'll be back tomorrow when all this," he waved his arm over Bella, "is over. Ciao."

He ran from the house at vampire speed.

Alice popped into the room. "Edward. She's going to be done in about 2 minutes."

"What? She's only been in for 2 days."

"I know, but she's almost done! Everyone come here!!" Alice yelled

_**BPOV**_

The fire started to fade from my fingertips and started to ease in my body but the fire in my heart increased.

I screamed in agony and my heart took off; beating so fast that it was a constant hum.

Then… it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw everything. And I mean everything. I could see everything with such acuteness. I could see the dust particles in the air, hell, I could taste the air.

I sat up and saw the faces of the entire Cullen family minus Carlisle and Esme. Edward stepped forward and I immediately tensed.

He raised his hands in front of him. I relaxed.

"Bella," he said cautiously, "do you know what you are?"

I nodded. "I'm a vampire." I gasped. My voice sounded like wind chimes.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Again, I nodded.

"Can you tell me?" he asked from besides me.

_**JPOV**_

Bella is very much in control of her emotions. Good for her.

"Can you tell me?" Edward is being extremely patient with her and compassion is just flowing off of him.

"I was in my backyard with James…." she said.

She cut off when she said his name.

"James. He bit me. I suffered through that pain because of him! Where. Is. He?" she growled.

Oh shit. She's pissed.

And right on cue…. Here is James

"YOU!!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" she screeched and launched herself at him.

_**EPOV**_

Dam. Bella is one hell of a fighter. She and James are wrestling in the backyard and she's kicking his ass.

"Why did you do this to me?!" she yelled. We were all watching on the sidelines just to make sure that if James got the upper hand we could jump in and help.

She looked him straight in the eyes and with an almost hypnotic voice said, "Tell me."

His eyes glazed over and said, "I wanted you to be one of my many vampire girlfriends." his eyes refocused and widened in horror.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU EVER!!!" she screamed.

"FINE!! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYWAYS!! I HAVE VICTORIA!! I WAS CHEATING ON YOU"

She screamed in fury and launched herself at him. And before we knew it James was in little pieces on the floor and Alice was lighting them on fire.

Then she just seemed to snap to her senses and said, "Whoa. That was crazy."

_**BPOV**_

"Weren't you two broken up?" Emmett asked me once everyone was inside and Bella was calm.

"Yeah we were… oooohhhhh! Oops."

**Okay I know this chapter probably sucked but I promise with all my heart it is going to get so much better! I'm getting back in2 my writing and trying not to suck cuz it's been a while but the next chapter should be out in the next day or 2:) plz review!!**


	2. My Grandpa is a WHAT!

**A.N. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited the story, or put it on story alert! That means I'm doing my job as a writer!! YAY****J**

**Disclaimer=] I DO NOT own any of the Twilight characters L they belong to Stephenie Meyer…. Lucky her**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 =] My Grandpa is a WHAT?!**

**-**Next Day-

_**CPOV**_

All the children, except Bella, were sitting on the floor thinking of a plausible way of faking Bella's death.

We still had 3 weeks before the start of the new school year. There has been a massive search party for the past 4 days looking for Bella, with either Chief Swan or myself leading them.

"You don't have to think of anything."

I looked at the rest of my family who, in turn, were looking at the stairs.

I looked at Bella. She had gotten somewhat depressed that we were discussing ways of faking her death so she excused herself upstairs.

"Would you please elaborate Bella?" I asked, while motioning her to take a seat on the couch.

_**APOV**_

OH. MY. JASPER! Bella is an absolute genius!!

"You guys don't have to do anything because you weren't the ones who caused this." she said solemnly.

GRR! Of course everyone looks confused…

"You guys! Chief Swan already has a massive searching thingy going for not only Bella but for James also!! Don't you see?! We just have to keep Bella hidden and participate in looking for her!"

Realization dawned on everyone's faces. I swear all of them are over a hundred years old and they couldn't figure that out.

I looked at Bella and she seemed really sad. She and Charlie had not ended on a good note. According to her, they had been fighting.

"Bella, we're here for you if you need to talk." I said trying to offer some comfort.

The entire family nodded their agreement.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rosalie asked.

She took a deep breath and said, "No. I'm not going to whine or complain and I'm not going to feel sorry for myself or wish to be human again. Pardon my French, but shit happens. I just gotta deal with it now."

I smiled. She is a really good person and ha, Carlisle and Esme and beaming with pride.

_**BPOV**_

Hmmm….

"Carlisle, I'm going to ask a really stupid question…." I said.

"Bella, as you'll come to learn, when you live with Emmett there is no such thing as stupid questions." he chuckled.

"Okay. Are there vampires in Italy?"

"Of course Bella. The Volturi live there. They are vampire royalty." he said perplexed.

"It wouldn't happen to be three older men who live in Volterra, Italy and live in a huge castle?"

"Why yes. How did you know? How do you know Aro, Marcus and Caius?"

I started hyperventilating.

"Alice," I squeaked out, "May I borrow your phone?"

"Oh my god! Of course Bella. Please mention that we tried to save you!" Alice said in absolute horror.

"What's going on?" Everyone asked at the same time.

_**EPOV**_

"Alice tell me what's going on! Why are you blocking your mind?" I growled.

"Your about to find out." she said faintly

"Hello? Yes, Gianna its Isabella. May I please speak to Aro? It's of great importance." she said calmly

"_Hello! Isabella my child! How have you been?"_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A VAMPIRE?!" she screeched.

" _My dearest granddaughter. It's against the our rules to let a human know our secret."_

My jaw dropped. His granddaughter!! Holy shit!! I looked into the thoughts of my family.

' _**Hmmm… I never would've guessed.' -- Carlisle**_

' _**Wow. She does have a certain likeness to him I suppose. In attitude and character only though.' -- Esme**_

' _**Dude! Your dating Aro's granddaughter! You're screwed!' -- Emmett**_

' _**Of course she would be royalty. Just our luck. The only human that gets near us and it's a descendant of the Volturi. God she better not think she's better than us.' -- Rosalie**_

' _**Your fucked Edward, there's no way that Aro is going to let her live here.' -- Jasper**_

' _**I don't care what everyone else is thinking it's all going to work out Edward' -- Alice**_

" _Now who is the vampire that told you of our existence?"_

"Grandpa, I'm a vampire. My ex- boyfriend James bit me. The Cullens saved me before he could drain me and they are being kind enough to help me through the transformation and are showing me the ropes of being a vampire."

' _Oh Isabella my child I've been waiting for this since the day you were born!!'_

"She called him grandpa. HA!" Emmett chuckled

She rolled her eyes. _' Once things have calmed down there, call me and I will send a private jet for you and the Cullens to come visit us here in Volterra.'_

She looked at Carlisle with the question in her eyes.

Carlisle looked at all of us. We all nodded so he gave his approval.

"That sounds like fun grandpa we'll see you then."

' _Ok bye mio amato nipote. Ti amo e voglio vedervi presto. Si prega di fare attenzione.'_**(Ok bye my beloved granddaughter. I love you and I will see you soon. Please take care.)**

" Naturalmente nonno, io ti amo troppo e la prego di dire ciao zio di Marco e lo zio Cauis per me." **( Of course grandfather, I love you too and please say hello to Uncle Marcus and Uncle Cauis for me.)**

'_Of course Bella, they will be so thrilled to hear the news. Bye bye!!'_

"Okay. Bye."

She turned around and gave Alice back her phone with a sigh.

"What?" she asked

"YOU'RE GRANDFATHER IS THE LEADER OF THE VOLTURI!!" everyone yelled after about 2 minutes of an awkward silence.

"Uh yea." she said

Again another awkward silence

"HA!! I still think its funny you called Aro grandpa! HA!!" Emmett said to himself.

Bella started laughing and soon everyone was holding onto their sides, gasping for air we didn't need.

**

* * *

**

A.N. =] OK that was the end of chapter 2. I plan on putting a lot more Italian in this story simply because I think It's an extremely beautiful language. I hope everyone liked it please review and I'll try and get another chapter out soon. Thanks!!

**P.S. HAPPY 108TH BIRTHDAY EDWARD!! 108 years ago today Edward was born!! YAY!!**


	3. The Angel

**A.N. =] OME!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad everyone seemed to like the previous chapter!**

**Chapter 3 =] The Angel**

* * *

-One week later-

_**BPOV**_

I was sitting on Edwards' lap watching Emmett and Jasper play HALO.

It's been one week since I became a vampire…

It's been one week since the Cullens discovered that Aro, the leader of the Volturi, is my grandfather.

One week since my very first hunt and the first time I voluntarily killed an animal…

One week since we've all discovered that I don't go into the typical frenzy as the other vampires and that I have an aversion to human blood. It still smells yucky to me.

And… today is the last day of the search party…

"Bella?"

I turned to look at Edward.

"Alice has planted the last piece of evidence. Your dad will find it at 10 a.m. and the search party will be called off at noon. Are you okay?"

"Yes Edward, I'm just fine. A little sad that my dad didn't get any closure…" OH! "Alice do you think you could help me with something?"

"Aww Bella that is so nice! Of COURSE I'll help!" Alice gushed

"Emmett, go get me the Christmas lights." Alice said

--Later that night--

_**EPOV**_

It's very nice what Bella wants to do for Charlie.

She is so thoughtful. She is providing him with closure. Something that none of us thought to do with our own families.

The plan was for Bella to "appear" to Charlie as an angel. Well at least that's what he thinks she's gonna be. She said she had something to give him, but she wouldn't tell us what.

She walked down the stairs looking absolutely beautiful.

"Bella you look like an angel." I complemented her.

She just laughed and said, "That's kind of the point Edward

Alice had put her in a white, flowing, floor length dress and had left her beautiful hair wavy and flowing behind her. She truly did like an angel.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Jasper, Alice and I were going with her to collect some mementos from her room such as pictures that she wanted.

"Yes. I'm ready." she said with a sigh

I carried her to Charlie's as we ran. Alice didn't want her to get dirty.

As we approached Charlie's house we could hear him crying and we could tell it absolutely broke Bella's heart to hear her father going through something like this.

Soon though, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Okay you guys," Bella sighed, "Here goes nothing."

_**BPOV**_

I slipped into my dad's room. As I gazed upon his weathered face, he looked a mess. Hopefully with this, I can put him at peace.

"Dad?" I whispered

"Dad."

He woke up. "Bella? Oh my god! Where have you been?"

"Dad I'm really glad to see that your okay. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I want you to be happy."

"Oh my god, Are you dead? Please say you're not dead! Please sweetie I will find you just please don't be dead." he begged.

I tore me up that I had to say these words, "I'm sorry dad but I am."

He started sobbing uncontrollably and I yearned to comfort him.

"Are you an angel?" he asked quietly.

I didn't know how to answer so I just nodded.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you and I wanted to tell you that no matter what I will always love you daddy." I said my voice thick with emotion.

He looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. I walked to his bedside and sat down.

I placed his head in my lap and urged him to try and sleep.

"Please don't be sad dad. I'm so happy where I am now. I feel so accepted, please don't be sad." I begged.

I felt a warmth spread through me. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, the same eyes that I used to have.

My voice turned almost hypnotic and I whispered, "Sleep." and within seconds Charlie was fast asleep.

I placed one final kiss on his forehead and stood to leave.

My hand went to the necklace he had given me so long ago. I carefully removed it from my neck and placed it on his nightstand.

It read, "To my one & only daughter. I love you so much, you mean the world to me. Love your father."

I left this so that he would know that what happened wasn't just a dream.

I gave the room one final glance before jumping out the window the Cullens house while tearless sobs racked through my body.

**

* * *

**

A.N.=] Okay, please tell me what you think. I know that this was a short chapter but decided to write this chapter because I thought if I were Charlie I'd want some sort of closure.

**The link to the dress Bella is wearing is on my profile.**


	4. Pit Stop

**A.N=] Okay I don't every do the mushy stuff from the last chapter so I know that last chapter kinda sucked. But this is a completely different chapter and hopefully a lot more plot twists;)**

_Disclaimer =] I do not own any of the Twilight characters… even though I would love to own Emmett -sigh-_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 =] PIT STOP!!

_**BPOV**_

"Dude this is freaking huge!!" Emmett exclaimed. "We should totally get a jet Carlisle!! How come we don't have one?"

"Emmett calm down. We don't have a jet because we are not as powerful as the Volturi, we wouldn't want to raise suspicion if we leave a jet somewhere." Carlisle said.

"Oh okay." he pouted

"It's okay Emmett, I already tried for one." Alice whispered.

I just chuckled

_**FPOV (FELIX)**_

" Così Bella, si guarda molto bene." I said **(So Bella, you look really good)**

"Perché grazie Felix. Stai cercando piuttosto bene da soli." she said with a wink **( Why thank you Felix. You're looking pretty good yourself.)**

"Bella, you know Felix and I know English, right?" Demetri said

Damn you Demetri!!

"Yes I know D. What's your point?" Bella asked

Man she looks fucking fine as a vampire. Hell, she looked fine as a human!!

"Oh, never mind Bella." Demetri said

_**APOV**_

OH. MY. JASPER!! SAY IT DEMETRI!! SAY IT!!!!

"We are gonna take a short break; we are going to stop in Paris for a few hours and after we will proceed to pick up Natalia Bathory, Princess of Transylvania. Then we will head to Volterra." he said.

"YAY!! We get to shop in Paris!! BELLA!! Time to teach you how to shop!" I yelled. OMJ I'M SO EXCITED.

"Ok. We will be landing in about an hour, and Aro specifically said for everyone to have fun, especially you Bella. You're grandfather wants you absolutely happy when you arrive." Demetri said

"Ok you know the drill boys hand 'em over."

Carlisle handed his over to Esme who then stuck it into her carry on bag.

Emmett handed his over to Rosalie who then stuck it into her bra.

Jazzy handed his to me and I carefully put it in my purse.

And for the first time, Edward gave up his credit card. He gave it to Bella, who carelessly stuck it in her back pocket.

"I wont spend that much." Bella said sealing that promise with a quick peck on the lips.

- 5 hours later-

_**BPOV**_

Oh my god. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to get tired.

All of us left with about a hundred and for me countless pieces of lingerie. I argued with them for countless hours saying that I wasn't going to use it Alice would just wink a me and tap her temple.

Alice even insisted that I get a complete outfit to meet my grandfather. Hello, he knows what I look like, but she insisted that what I was wearing was unsuitable.

So I bought a pair of black skinny jeans, black 4 inch stiletto heals, and I really cute black and white top.

Roughly, I spent about 20,000 dollars on both Edward and I. I felt really awful about that until Alice and Rosalie told me how much they spent on just themselves. Apparently, the Cullens were like secret millionaires.

We got back on the plane and headed towards Transylvania.

"Demetri what was the name of that princess we're picking up?" Alice asked.

"Natalia Bathory." he said

"OH! Jasper!!"

"I know sweetie." Jasper stated calmly

"What is it Alice?" I asked curiously

"She's is my pen pal! Every 50 years or so I get a new pen pal to keep from getting bored, but this time she turned out to be a vampire and we've been super close since 1970!! Of course back then it was through the super slow pony express."

"We will be arriving in Transylvania in about 10 minutes. Please stay on the plane while we collect the Princess. Transylvanians are very superstitious people. They believe very strongly in vampires, so we don't want to cause any unnecessary fear amongst the people." Demetri said

- 1 hour later-

_**APOV**_

OMJ! It really is her!! She walked onto the plane with curiosity raging in her eyes.

"YAY!! OMJ I've waited so long to meet you!" I gushed.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she asked thoroughly confused

"It's me!! Da-Pixie_MegaShopper_!!" I said.

"OH MY GOD ALICE!!!" she screamed

Everyone else laughed.

We hugged, screamed and jumped up and down for a bit.

"Okay ladies, can you please take your seats so we can leave? It's a 3 hour flight to Volterra."

"Of course!" I said

"This is my family," I told her, "My brothers: Edward and Emmett. My sisters: Rosalie and Bella. My parents: Esme and Carlisle and my mate Jasper."

"Hello everyone!" she said warmly

"Everyone this is Princess Natalia Bathory."

"I know I speak for everyone when I say its nice to meet you Natalia." Esme said politely

"Oh please call me Natty and it truly is very nice to meet you. Alice has spoken so kindly about you all, well except for you Bella." she said.

"Oh," she said, "I'm new to the family." she said somewhat embarrassingly.

_**BPOV**_

We were about 2 and a half hours into the flight and we were all pretty much bored.

Then all of a sudden Emmett turned and kissed Jasper full on the lips.

We all just stared at him, Jasper looked like he was going into shock.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" Edward asked

"I'm sorry Edward!! You know I love you but I've always had feelings for Jasper!" Emmett said dramatically and turned to kiss Jasper again.

Then he bolted up and started dancing and started singing.

_Emmettlicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see you, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons  
_

_Emmettlicious (Emmettlicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

We were all just staring at him in shock. What the hell is up with Emmett? I know he's bored but I never thought he would go to this extreme.

Natty was laughing her head off . We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry everyone, especially you Emmett." she laughed.

Emmett looked around and said, " Dude, what happened? I have the feeling that I just did something incredibly stupid and embarrassing."

"You just tried to make out with MY husband and you started singing and dancing to Fergalicious but instead it was Emmettlicious." Alice said

"But then why are you apologizing Natty?" I asked

"I got bored." Natty said.

We must've all looked confused, including Felix and Demetri because she said, " It's one of my powers. I can manipulate a vampire to do whatever I want and I can also bring back human memories."

"Oh wow," I said, "That's amazing." I said

"Wait. You did that because you were bored?" Emmett asked.

"Hey, I'm a princess, I can do whatever I want."

We all laughed at Emmett's dumbfounded expression.

"Well, what an entertaining way to pass the rest of the flight." Demetri said

"We're here everyone." Felix said

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed. " GO CHANGE!! WE HAVE 20 MINUTES TIL WE LAND!!

I scurried to the bathroom and changed quickly. Once I was done Alice burst into the bathroom and quickly put on some dark eyeshadow and swiped on some dark red lipstick.

I walked out to see that everyone else had already changed. Man how many bathrooms were on this thing?

Edward grabbed me, pulled me onto his lap and kissed me passionately.

"Ahem!!" Alice said as she cleared her throat and Jasper fanned himself with his hand. Felix looked extremely pissed.

"We're here." he spat out.

Demetri elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Welcome to Volterra."

* * *

**A.N.=] Big shout out to my bestest friend Angely who plays Princess Natalia Bathory!! She is a very gifted writer here on FanFiction. She is the author of Emmett's Guide to Surving High School. I suggest you all read it!! The link to Bella's outfit is on my profile i really hope that everyone liked this chapter:) plz review:)**


	5. Royalty meets Royalty

**A.N. =] Hello!! LOL XD I'm in a super awesome mood due to the video I just watched!! LOL it'll be coming out in da story just cuz it put me in such a good mood.**

_Disclaimer =] I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Oh wow… it hurts so say dat_

* * *

**Chapter 5 =] Royalty meets Royalty**

_**BPOV**_

"Wow D. you guys really cleaned up the place. When did the guard redecorate?" I asked

"We redecorated about a week ago. Aro knows of your fondness of purple and navy blue; he wanted you to feel at home and comfortable." Felix said.

"Is it working?" Demetri asked "Because we put a lot of effort into doing this."

"Of course. It's beautiful, we guys really outdid yourself. It's all so relaxing." I said

"That and Aro wanted Gianna to feel more comfortable." Felix said

"Oh really? And how is Gianna? I haven't seen her in forever."

When we finally reached the front desk Gianna was practically vibrating in her seat.

"BELLA!!!" she screamed

"GIANNA!!!"

We hugged and screamed and exchanged hello's.

"Okay ladies, we must continue. Isabella, you don't want to keep Aro waiting now do you?" Demetri asked patiently

"Okay." I pouted.

We continued down the hall and entered the throne room. Demetri and Felix opened both door and closed them once the Cullens and I had entered.

"Isabella?"

"Grandpa!! Its wonderful to see you!!" I gushed

I ran up to give him a hug and was immediately stopped by Renata. I tensed and growled. Within seconds Edward and Emmett were at my sides.

_**EPOV**_

"Renata relax! Immediately! How dare you even think of threatening my granddaughter!" Aro said

"My deepest apologies Master. It's instinct to protect you."

"I know Renata you are forgiven." Aro said with a wave of his hand

I relaxed, as did Emmett. I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and she relaxed also. She may seem mature but she is still a newborn; only a few weeks old.

"Isabella my child you look absolutely splendid!!" he said as he hugged her. "It seems that even with your transformation I still cannot read your mind."

How strange, Aro can't read her mind either.

"Oh my dearest friend Carlisle!! How have you been?" Aro said once he pulled Bella to his side.

"I've been well. This is my family. My wife Esme, and my children. This is Alice and her husband Jasper, Rosalie and her husband Emmett and my youngest son Edward."

"Hello everyone and Welcome to Volterra!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Now everyone please take a seat there is something of importance I must discuss with Bella." he said after shaking everyone's hands

"Oh, we can leave if you'd like Aro." Carlisle offered

"Oh no! After reading all your thoughts, especially those of Edward's I can see that you are all like Bella' family and you should all be here when I tell her this."

"Grandpa, will you just please tell me what you have to say? You are making me extremely nervous and anxious." my Bella said

"Okay. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are the Princess of Volterra." he said

_**BPOV**_

Okay he didn't just say princess. Nah that's impossible. They are the one that are "royal" not me!

"I'm sorry. What did you say?!"

_**FPOV**_

While Aro told Bella "the news" Demetri and I were suppose to be waiting for the other Princess that was going to be arriving today.

BUT because Demetri has become so smitten with Princess Natalia that he convinced me to wait for this one; and I have a feeling that he is doing a lot more than showing her to her room.

I was sitting in the lobby ignoring Gianna's loud and obnoxious music that was currently blaring out of her headphones. I'm pretty sure that that level of noise can damage a humans' hearing.

I leaned my head back and decided to daydream since I couldn't actually sleep.

'Hmmm... this is an amazing scent. I don't recognize it though, who could it be?'

"Ummm... Excuse me?"

"I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful vampire in my entire existence.

I quickly stood up, never taking my eyes off the gorgeous creature in front of me.

"Ummm, yes, hello my name is..."

"Yes," I said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. You are the other Princess that my master summoned here to Volterra.

"Si," she smiled, "Yo me llamo Isabel De Castillas, Princessa de Espania." she said in Spanish.

"Ah yes, let me show you to your room." I stammered. I don't know why but she makes me so nervous.

I looked around for her luggage, expecting a lot because she's royalty.

"My things were sent ahead of me a few days ago." she said as if reading my mind.

"Oh. Okay well follow me."

I took her towards the Southern most part of the castle, telling her interesting facts about paintings and sculptures that Aro had around.

"This castle is extremely beautiful!! I may have my father redecorate our home!" she gushed.

I was surprised. She spoke perfect English.

"Here is your room Princessa." I said feeling very reluctant to leave.

"Thank you very much..", she pursed her lips, "you know, I never caught your name."

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Felix. I am one of the guard for the Volturi." I said.

"Well Felix, it has been a pleasure meeting you." she said while reaching to shake my hand.

As soon as our hands touched it felt like an electric current passed from her hand to mine. I immediately pulled my hand back.

She looked down at her hand and whispered, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes I did. Isabel, what is your power?"

"I have two powers but they do not relate to what we just felt." she answered quietly.

"Oh, well my master is requesting your presence in about 4 hours. I'll be back at 6:30 to guide you to the main chamber." I said as I turned to leave.

"Felix wait! Ummm... would you like to come in? You seem like a really nice guy and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." She rambled.

"Yeah that would be nice." I said.

I walked into her room and sat on the bed. She flitted around her room hanging up her clothes and purses.

"So Felix, how long have you been with the Volturi?" she asked.

"I've been with the guard for approximately 150 years give or take a few decades." I said

"Wow. What's it like?"

"It's very repetitive and somewhat boring." I answered truthfully. "So what's it like being a princess?"

"Boring. I'm never let out without supervision and I'm always in the castle. I hate it." she sighed.

"Can I ask you something? I know girls usually get defensive with this subject." I said hesitantly.

"Sure. Go for it." she said casually.

"How old are you?"

She just laughed. "I'm going on my 458th year." she said easily.

"Wow. That's quite a while."

"Yup. Now try living that long being confined by four walls that you could easily break down." she came and sat next to me on the bed, "but I hope that my coming here will provide me with the adventure and companionship that has avoided me for so long." she said while staring at my lips.

"Is that so?" I said while brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Uh huh." she murmured with her eyes half closed.

I leaned down and was just about to kiss her when...

"FELIX!!!" Demetri yelled.

I sighed in frustration. "What?!" I yelled back

"The Princesses need to get ready. Get your ass out of there."

I looked at her. She was staring at her feet and embarrassment was just oozing out of her. I tilted her face up and gently pressed my lips against hers.

"I'll be back in an hour to lead you to the main chamber." I promised her.

-1 hr later-

Demetri and I went to Princess Natalia's room. It was bright pink and yellow. She stepped out and grabbed Demetri's extended hand. I had to admit she looked beautiful. She was wearing a strapless black and white polka dot dress with strappy black high heels.

I went to knock on Isabel's door without Demetri. He was having a moment with Princess Natalia. I walked into her room. She was sitting at her computer and laughing like crazy. I walked up behind her.

"What are you laughing at?"

She jumped slightly and said, "I'm watching John Dunham and Achmed the Dead Terrorist. This ventriloquist act is so hilarious. No matter how many times I watch it, it always makes me laugh. Oh is it time to go?"

"Yes."

"Ok." She stood up, and I gasped at her beauty.

She was wearing a black and blue strapless dress with black heels. I offered her my hand that she eagerly took and that same electric current passed through us. I pressed my lips against hers and followed Demetri to the main chamber.

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe I am a Princess. I didn't even know that there was still royalty in the world except for my grandpa but the Volturi was more self proclaimed royalty.

Just then Demetri and Felix walked in with two girls, they looked no older than 17.

"Master, we have brought the girls as you requested." Demetri said.

He touched Demetri's hand and laughed. "My my Demetri you have been naughty."

D just looked at his feet and moved back to the girl with the pretty polka dot dress.

Felix stepped forward and touched hands with my grandfather as well. My grandpa's eyes widened and said, "Well I am surprised. I never thought I'd see the day."

He then waved the girls forward. "Ladies please introduce yourselves."

The girl with the polka dots stepped forward, nodded to Aro, turned to me and said, "Hello, I am Natalia Bathory, Princess of Transylvania."

The girl in blue then stepped forward and said, "Hi, I am Isabel De Castillas, Princess of Spain."

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." I said quickly while pointing to each member of my new family.

The girls quickly sat down and Isabel said, "So Bella, is it alright if I call you Bella?"

"Oh yes of course. I actually prefer it."

"Ok, you can call me Izzy." she said.

The other girl came up and sat down next to Izzy and said, "You can call me Natty."

"So now that everyone's been acquainted, why don't you tell us your power Bella." Aro said.

"I don't think I have any powers grandpa." I said quietly.

"I beg to differ Bella," Carlisle said, "I noticed when you were talking to James. You seem to be able to get other vampires and humans to do what you want. Its a mind game really. It's something very special called compulsion."

"Huh?" was my genius reply.

"You did it with James. Did you notice that your voice took on a very hypnotic tone and his eyes glazed over? And that when he did tell you he looked absolutely horrified that he did. Also, Edward explained that the same thing happened with Charlie."

"You know, come to think of it, everytime I did that I felt a warmth spread through me and I also noticed the hypnotic thing. Hmmm I think I need practice."

"Of course, all powers need practice to develop." Izzy said.

_**FPOV**_

"So Isabel, Natty, what are your powers?" Aro

"Well I can manipulate a vampire to do whatever I want and I can bring back human memories. But my manipulations don't work on humans, just on vampires. Isn't that right Emmett? " She laughed.

The rest of the Cullens and Bella laughed. Okay... guess it's an inside joke.

"And my powers are that I can change my appearance and telekinesis." Isabel said. Wow, that's crazy.

"YOU HAVE TELEKINESIS!!!!! THAT'S SO COOOL!!!" the larger Cullen yelled.

"Emmett! Bring it down an octave." Carlisle's mate said.

"Yeah. It took forever for me to control it but now it's completely under my control."

Once she said that she eyed "Emmett" meaningfully and he started levitating and spinning in mid-air.

Izzy laughed and said, "Enjoying yourself Emmett?"

"Hell yeah this is super cool!!"

She set him back on his feet, "See Bella, all you have to do is concentrate and practice. It's all about determination." she said happily.

"So Bella, what have you decided for your Coronation Ceremony? Have you decided what you're wearing, color schemes, entertainment?" Natty asked.

"What?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"Oh dear, I hadn't gotten that far yet." Aro mumbled.

"Oh my gosh Aro, I am so sorry!" Natty said with a small pout on her face.

Demetri went up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It quite alright Natty." Aro said cheerfully.

"Bella, you are going to have a Coronation ceremony in 3 weeks. Natalia and Isabel will help you "become a princess." Good luck!!" he said as he walked away.

There was a beat of dead silence. Then...

"WE HAVE A PARTY TO PLAN!!" squealed Alice and Natty.

* * *

_**A.N. =] Ok Natty and Izzy's dresses r on my profile, and so is da video of Achmed the Dead Terrorist. Next chapter will b out soon n will contain 1 of my fave bands. Thanx so much 2 every1 who has been patiently awaiting this chapter.**_


	6. Coronation Ceremony Days 1&2

**Chapter 6=] The Coronation Ceremony (Days 1 & 2)**

_**BPOV**_

_**Day One**_

-3 wks later-

Today is the day of my coronation ceremony. I don't understand why this is so important. My grandfather and uncles are self- proclaimed kings so why must _**I**_ go through the formalities of becoming a princess.

Of course Alice and Natty have put together the most lavish event they could. Probably the most lavish even in the last hundred years.

The party itself would last 3 days. I thought it was a little ironic that my celebration of becoming a vampire and becoming Princess would last the exact amount of days it takes to become a vampire.

Alice had picked out my dress 2 weeks ago and was refusing to let me see it. I even tried using that compulsion thingy that Carlisle was talking bout but just as I was about to use it she would snap her eyes shut and run away from me.

Isabel and Natty A.K.A Izzy and Natty, were giving me bi-weekly "Princess Classes". I remember the very first rule they gave me. DON'T MESS UP!!

That's a lot of pressure for a brand new Princess. After about 30 minutes of proper etiquette Natty was pulled away by Demetri, he was muttering something about a 20 minute break from guard duty.

"Izzy, what was "Don't mess up!" supposed to mean?" I asked while she flitted around the room fixing flowers that were strewn across the tabletops.

"Well, basically, you are a representative for all of your people. You are also the representative for all the vampires in the world, even more so than Natty and I. All the vampires in the world will be looking to you for an example, especially the newborn."

"But why especially me?!"

"Because you are the Princess of Volterra. The rightful heir to the throne, and figuratively, one of the most powerful vampires in the world." she said casually.

I gasped in shock.

"oh sweetie, you'll get used to the responsibility and it's not like newborns are going to be following you around." she chuckled.

She glanced at her phone. "Well Miss Bella, you should go play with Edward because Alice is going to kidnap you in a few hours."

"Oh we're already done? That was short."

"Well we didn't really do a lesson. I thought you might want some alone time with Edward." she said while wiggling her eyebrows.

If I could blush I would be bright red by now.

"It's not like that." I mumbled.

"You mean you two still haven't…"

I cut her off. " No we haven't." I said while looking at my feet.

"Oh. Well good for you for waiting!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm gonna go find Edward before Alice gets her hands on me."

-3 hrs later- (Beginning of the Ceremony)

My grandfather came up to my room to wish me luck and to let me know that almost all the vampires in the world were here.

I was dressed in a dark red almost maroon ball gown. The bodice is extremely tight and has diamonds embroidered under the bust, at the waist and at the bottom of the gown. I swear if I was still human I wouldn't be able to breathe, it's so tight.

There was a light knock on the door, my vampiric ears barely heard it.

"Come in."

"Bella, my grandchild, you look absolutely gorgeous. Sono così orgogliosa di voi. Voi siete la luce della mia vita e sono così felice di aver deciso di accettare questa responsabilità. **(I'm so proud of you. You are the light of my life and I'm so happy that you have decided to accept this responsibility.) **Edward will be up shortly to escort you to the ballroom."

I nodded, quickly smoothing out my dress.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, are you and Edward mates?"

"Yes grandpa, we are and I would really like your blessing."

He smiled warmly, "That is excellent. He is a wonderful young man with noble intentions. He is very lucky to have you Isabella, and you have my blessing."

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you grandfather."

We both looked at the door.

"It seems that Edward would like a word with me." he said.

_**EPOV**_

"What's on your mind young Edward?"

"Umm… I would like to ask you something." I said while extending my hand.

He reached for my hand and I saw my question appear in his mind.

He opened his eyes and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"You have my blessing Edward."

_**APOV**_

OMJ!! I'm soooooo excited!! Bella looks absolutely stunning!! Oh and she added her own touches to the makeup. I love the wing tip eyeliner, it makes her look a bit more goth but fine.

_**BPOV**_

I walked in with my arm linked with Edwards' and began walking down the aisle towards my grandfather and uncles. As we began passing through the crowd, covens and nomads alike began bowing their heads in respect.

This is something I'm gonna have to get used to. So I just smiled and nodded my head; I mean, I didn't wanna be rude.

In the very front of audience was the Cullen family.

I cant believe Alice made me wear something this poofy!! They all have very sleek and gorgeous gowns!!

Alice looked gorgeous in a very classy and tantalizing design with a mermaid top accented by fully beaded Chiffon. Totally not fair, it doesn't look hard to walk in and it looks like she can actually breathe.

Rosalie of course looking stunning in a long, red, sweetheart evening gown that was extremely form fitting. It matches her personality perfectly.

Esme looked extraordinary in an emerald green evening gown that had a scrunched empire waist and jewel accented straps.

Isabel and Natalia stood out the most though.

They were standing at the end of the aisle, Natalia with Demetri and Isabel with Felix. Both girls had these ridiculously huge tiaras on their heads.

Once we got to Izzy and Natty, Edward put my hand in Izzy's and Natty grabbed my other hand. They led me up the stairs, turned me around to face the crowd, and stepped off to the side with Edward.

My Uncles took their places next to me, while my grandfather stood behind me.

"Isabella, Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Volterra, according to the statutes that the Volturi have agreed upon, and the respective laws and custom of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I solemnly promise so to do."

In a booming voice my grandfather announced, "Presenting Her Majesty Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Princess of Volterra."

A huge round of applause sounded through the ballroom and I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face when my grandpa placed the tiara on my head.

Natalia and Isabel were the first to hug me and said in unison, "Welcome to the ranks!!"

There was a long procession after that. Many people, all of which I didn't know, congratulating me on becoming Princess and wishing me a long reign. Before I knew it, it was already going on 7 in the morning. Wow, the actual coronation was at 8 last night; that's a lot of people to hug and thank.

Most covens had left to get some hunting out of the way since the second day of my party was going to have live entertainment and they were going to be human. Might as well get some hunting out of the way as well.

"Alice!"

"Already on it Bella. There's a bathroom, hear are your clothes, go change and we'll go hunt."

_**Day Two**_

_**BPOV**_

We were all standing in a larger version of the ballroom from yesterday. Today was day two of the party and honestly I want it to be over with.

Alice was vibrating in place and with the way she dressed me, and all the other "teenage" vampires in attendance, I'm assuming it's going to be some sort of concert.

I was in a deep blue, short, strapless bubble dress and Alice was in a short, white and hot pink party dress.

Rosalie, was well Rosalie, was in an extremely fitted cocktail dress that clung to every single one of her curves.

Isabel was just as bad with a teal club dress that looked like it was painted on. Natalia was a bit more conservative with a black and white strapless cocktail dress.

Just then my grandpa stepped onto the makeshift stage they had prepare earlier that day. "My elder friends I have prepared a surprise of sorts for my granddaughter. Now I'm very sure that everyone vampire in attendance close to her age or rather her human age will enjoy this. For my elder friends I have 300 tickets to the opera so feel free to accompany us."

"I'm so confused! Alice what's going on?!" I asked perplexed

"Just wait and see!!!"

"Close your eyes my dearest granddaughter."

I did what I was told. I heard several beating hearts enter the room and almost everyone in the room scream.

"Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see my favorite band of all time!!!

"OMG!!!! GRANDPA!!!!! YOU GOT THE MAINE!!!!!!!!!" I screamed!

"Yes, I know how much you love them so SURPRISE!!"

The lights dimmed and they started playing my favorite song.

_She's 18 and a beauty queen (beauty queen)  
she makes the boys feel so weak (so weak)  
it's all for her, not at all  
she'll pick up just to watch you fall  
it's her hands on my hips, i can't escape 'em  
it's that mouth and those lips, try not to chase down  
that's just the way things are  
and way they'll always be_

girls do what they want  
whoa whoa  
boys do what they can  
girls do what they want  
whoa whoa  
boys do what they can

she's 18 and beauty queen  
she's figured out all the boys like me  
head to toe, you know she's dressed to kill (dressed to kill)  
and she could the way she's looking at me  
it's her face and those eyes, i can't escape 'em  
it's that mouth and those lies, try not to chase down  
that's just the way things are  
and way they'll always be

girls do what they want  
whoa whoa  
boys do what they can  
girls do what they want  
whoa whoa  
boys do what they can

that's just the way, just the way, just the way things  
because the boys are feeling jealousy  
and it just doesn't make any sense  
go on and tell them  
all the girls are in the fellas  
and it's all for them to decide in the end  
and you know that all the,  
the boys are falling in love  
the girls who don't know what's up  
we think we've all had enough of this now  
these kids are talking about love  
we think we've all had enough  
we've had enough of this now

girls do what they want  
whoa whoa  
boys do what they can  
girls do what they want  
whoa whoa  
boys do what they can

girls do what they want  
whoa whoa  
boys do what they can  
girls do what they want  
whoa whoa  
boys do what they can

Everyone burst out in applause. I can not believe my grandpa got them here! They were booked completely through the year!!

Then the next song started.

_The looks you give are so contagious  
The way we move is so outrageous  
Just let me in (wasting time)  
Just let me in_

So stay up and get down  
Sleep's just time spent wasting time  
So get down, get down  
Let's make it happen all night

At this point Alice, Rosalie, Natalia, Isabel and I were singing along with them.

_  
You're moving close, my pulse is racing  
We're getting close, yeah I can taste it  
I've never done it quite like this  
So slow it down now, just slow it down_

The looks you give are so contagious  
The way we move is so outrageous  
Just let me in (wasting time)  
Just let me in

So stay up and get down  
Sleep's just time spent wasting time  
So get down, get down  
Let's make it happen all night

Now Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were dancing and singing along with the music.

_  
Reach out touch someone  
So try to catch me if you can  
Reach out touch someone  
Touch someone (touch me)_

Stay up and get down  
Sleep's just time spent wasting time  
Get down, get down  
Let's make it happen all night

-2 hours later-

They sang so many songs and I was sooooooo happy!! By the time they finished it was already nightfall and many of the junior covens wanted to leave and hunt.

John Oh and the rest of the group approached us.

"Hey we just wanted to say congrats on your coronation!! It must be totally awesome to be royalty!" John said

"It totally is!!!!" Isabel gushed. She was staring at Pat and it was obvious she had a crush on him.

"It really is super cool!!" Natalia agreed with her eyes glued on John.

"Oh. You two are royalty also?" Jared asked.

"Yup. Isabel De Castillas, Princess of Spain."

"And I'm Natalia Bathory, Princess of Transylvania."

They looked at me expectantly.

"OH!! I'm Isabella Swan! Princess of Volterra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you three."

"Oh believe me when I say the pleasure is all ours." Isabel said seductively

"And this is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, two of my closest friends." I said.

Rosalie obviously had eyes for Garrett and Alice for Jared.

"Ok. This is probably wrong of me to ask but can we kiss you?" Isabel asked while staring intently at Pat.

"Hell yeah!" John said

Alice and Rosalie pecked Jared and Garrett quickly on the lips before going to calm down their jealous and growling husbands.

I turned and asked Edward permission with my eyes. He nodded and turned his back.

I lightly pressed my lips to Kennedy's, being very careful not to hurt him, since I am still a newborn.

When I pulled away I saw Natalia in a liplock with John and Isabel in the same position with Pat.

When they pulled away both guys were gasping for breath. Natalia went to Demetri, whispered something in his ear and he was instantly calm.

Felix on the other hand wrapped his arms around Isabel possessively.

She looked at me. "I can now die happy." She said with a giggle.

"Thank you so much for coming!" I told them, "I absolutely love your music!"

And on that note they left. Hopefully they wouldn't be attacked or mistaken for a meal by another vampire.

"Bella!!"

I turned around to see my grandfather dragging John Oh back to the chamber.

"Mio caro non si può lasciarli andare. Essi sono il pasto!" **(My dearest you can't let them go. They are the meal!)**

"No! Il nonno non ti è permesso di mangiare loro! Essi sono la mia band preferita!" **(No! Grandfather you are not allowed to eat them!! They are my favorite band!!)**

"Oh. You like them that much?"

"YES!!"

"But I thought you would like your first _uccidere _**(kill) **to be someone you liked?"

"NO! OMG!! NO! I'M GOING TO BE A VEGETARIAN!!"

"Me too." Natalia said.

"I am going to change my diet as well. Yo nunca podría soñar con hacerles daño." Isabel said, looking sadly at Pat.

"Ok then. Boys you may leave. Bella I need to speak to you alone."

"Ok."

_**EMPOV**_

I had to go hunt quickly cause those guys were really triggering my thirst and I think Bella would've been upset if I took a bite outta her favorite boy band.

I walked back down the main hall and found everyone sitting down, waiting in the lobby.

"Dude, what's going on?" I asked

"Aro wanted to speak to Bella alone." Edward said, it was obvious he was concerned for his girlfriend.

"Come on. Aro is calling us." he said after a few minutes.

"Alright!! Let's do this!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! We're special and you're not!!" I taunted the other vampires who were still waiting

WHAP!!

"OWWWW!!! Rosie!!! What was that for?!" God I may be a vampire but that still hurts!!

"Because that's not nice." was her genius reply

We walked into the chamber and OMG!!!!!!!

_**BPOV**_

There was a high pitched, girly scream and out came Emmett.

"OH MY GOD!!!! ITS LADY GAGA!!!!!!!!!!"

He ran at her at vampire speed and almost immediately froze in place.

He glanced apologetically at my grandfather and said in a voice that even I strained to hear it, "I'm so sorry please don't kill me!"

My granddad laughed and said, "It's okay Emmett, she's a vampire."

"WHAT?!?!" me and the Cullens yelled.

"Yeah. I'm a shape shifter. It's nice to meet you, Emmett was it?" she said as she extended her hand to shake his.

He looked at her hand then threw himself on the ground at her feet.

"I'M NOT WORTHY!! I'M NOT WORTHY!!" he said while bowing

"Emmett get your dumb ass up!!!! Rosalie hissed, looking just about ready to hurt him for embarrassing her

"Ok Bella, this is what I have on the agenda: Love Games, Paparazzi, and Boys, Boys, Boys. Is that all?"

"Yup. That just about covers it."

"OH OH OH OH OH OH OH !!!!!!!" Emmett chanted, while waving his hands in the air like a maniac.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Can you please sing PokerFace?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!"

I looked at Lady Gaga.

"Yea I'll sing it. NOW BRING EVERYONE IN HERE AND LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!"

Once everyone was inside….

"HEY EVERYONE I'M LADY GAGA AND THIS SONG GOES OUT TO EMMETT CULLEN!!!!"

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in texas, please  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked i'll play the one that's on his heart_

Emmett screamed and started singing along.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_

By now Emmett and my Grandfather were doing the running man and the sprinkler. How embarrassing!

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that i love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause i'm bluffin' with my muffin_  
_I'm not lying  
I'm just stunnin'  
With my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_  
_Take your bank before i pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand 'cause i'm marvelous_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah) _

She ended the song beautiful. Emmett, Aro, and Marcus cheering the loudest. I'm wondering now, did my grandpa get her for me or for them?

She continued on with Boys Boys Boys and Paparazzi.

"And now for my final song! Requested from Princess Bella herself!!!!"

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my xxx squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I looked over at Emmett and stared at him in shock.

Somewhere in between the first song and now, Emmett had gone up to his room and decided to prove what a huge fan he was.

He is wearing tight black leather pants, a Lady Gaga t-shirt, a blonde wig, a huge bow in said wig, 6 inch stiletto heels and to top it all off he was singing along with her at the top of his lungs.

I turned to look at Edward who shrugged and said, "He's a big fan, and you're lucky it's just Lady Gaga. It used to be Shakira. You didn't have to see the outfits…" he shuddered.

"HEY!! I LOOKED HOT IN THE OUTFIT FROM HIPS DON'T LIE!!" Emmett yelled back.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

Everyone burst into applause!

Emmett started screaming AND whistling AND applauding AND jumping up and down.

As everyone cleared the room Lady Gaga approached us.

"You were incredible!!! You are an absolute genius!!" Emmett gushed.

"Thank you." She said with a chuckle.

"SIGN ME!!" he said as he thrust his chest out for her to sign.

She laughed and took a sharpie outta her shirt.

"Ok Emmett. No moving." she said

It surprised me that he immediately became motionless.

Five minutes later she finished. She had written her name very elaborately and in her own calligraphy from his chest down to his stomach along with the message…

'_You are quite possibly the awesomest person in history Emmett. You're my number one fan so party hard!! _

_P.S YOU ARE SOOOOO TOTALLY WORTHY!!!!!'_

"Ok guys peace out and Bella congrats on your coronation. It was nice meeting you guys Laters!"

Emmett read the message and started jumping up and down and flapping his wrists screaming "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!!!! LADY GAGA SIGNED ME!!!!!!"

**A.N. =] Ok this is my longest chapter yet. I hoped you liked it and you didn't get to bored. All the things mentioned such as clothes, jewelry, songs by the Maine, songs by Lady Gaga, and the Hips don't lie outfit will be on my profile. Next chappie is the final chappie. Much love to everyone.**


	7. The End

**Chapter 7 =] The End**

_**BPOV**_

It's been about a week since the ceremony and my grandfather and Edward have been acting really strange around me and really tense around each other.

'I really wish I knew what was going on,' I thought to myself.

We were all sitting in one of the game rooms watching Felix get his ass kicked at HALO by Emmett when my grandfather walked in.

"Bella, I need to speak to you about your living arrangement…. Alone."

"Yes, sir."

"Actually Aro, if you don't mind, may we accompany you as well? Natalia and I wish to speak to you regarding that matter."

"As you wish."

"Isabella, my granddaughter, I would like it very much if you remained here in Volterra with your uncles and I." he said.

"Grandpa, do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then my happiness is important to you right?"

"Yes…"

"Then I wish to remain with the Cullens."

His face grew solemn and sad.

"I will be back to visit but I don't want to leave Edward. He's everything to me." I said softly.

"Very well then, but you must come back once every four months and every other Christmas." he said firmly

I laughed. "Thank you Grandpa. I love you and don't worry, I'll come back and visit as often as I can."

"Ok then, now that that has been taken care of what can I possibly help you two with?"

Natalia extended her hand which he readily took.

His face became hard, his eyes livid.

"I cannot allow that! Demetri and Felix are far to important to the guard!" Natalia and Isabel shrugged their shoulders.

"Fine." Isabel stated

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine. Natalia and myself will join the guard then. I assure you our talents are unlike any other."

"Prove it." Aro challenged.

I think he's being kinda rude, he invited them here and he's kinda being an asshole to them.

"Ok." Isabel stated with a smug smile. Natalia looked a bit worried but I know she can do it.

"Can you two shut off the game please?! Natalia and I need you for a demonstration."

Once she had everyone's attention…

"Aro is challenging Natty and I to show that we are useful to the guard so that we may stay with our mates."

"That is correct," my grandfather said, " Now, which one of you is going first?"

"I will." Natalia said

She took a deep breath and suddenly all the vampires in the room were pledging their undying loyalty to her. Then they were all at each others throats, ready to kill one another!

"Enough Natalia! You may stay, would you rather be on offensive or defensive status?" my grandpa asked.

"I prefer only to fight when extremely necessary."

"Alright. Isabel, you're next."

"ok."

She stepped away form us and closed her eyes, apparently in deep concentration.

Her eyes snapped open, and they had turned a milky red, similar to that of Aro's. She began levitating and within seconds we were all in the air with her.

You could feel the power rolling off her in waves. It was quite frightening.

She lowered herself to the ground slowly.

"You are all in my control. Don't try to fight it Emmett, it won't do you any good." she said to Emmett when she noticed him struggling against her hold.

"I've used this on hundreds of vampires at a time, luring them into a false sense of security," as she said this she transformed herself into an adorable little girl, " but when they realize what I am, and what I can do, they become frightened because not only do their powers become useless, their powers also become MINE!"

"Isn't that right Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Demetri?" she laughed lightly

Alice nodded and said, " My I have my powers back please?"

"OH Yes of course!" Izzy said as she placed us back on the ground, her eyes returning to normal.

"Alright Isabel, you may stay and which…"

"I want to fight."

"Are you sure? After all you are a princess."

"Yes I am sure."

"Alright then, all is settled."

* * *

-a few hours later-

_**3rd person POV**_

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute." Bella turned to the sound of Edward's deep voice, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Of course, Eddie." She replied, taking his hand.

Edward lead her away from the group, his fingers intertwining with hers. When they reached a semi-deserted area, he turned to face her. Bella's breath caught at the love that radiated from his golden eyes. "Ed…Ward?" Bella stuttered, taken aback.

He gave her a toothy grin.

"Bella, I'm in love with you. I think I always have been. From the very first time I saw you in the supermarket." He smiled sheepishly. "It took a lot of time and a few mistakes for me to stop being an idiot and realize that you were the one." Bella's eyes filled with unshed tears at his tender admission.

So caught up in each other, the couple didn't realize their friends were slowly surrounding them.

Edward took a black velvet box from his pocket and dropped on both knees. "You're everything I dream about, everything I want in life. There _is_ no life if you're not a part of it. I can't breathe without you and the thought of ever losing you makes me want to meet my end." His golden eyes became glassy.

"You saved me from myself and allowed a monster like me to love a princess like you." He looked into Bella's tear filled eyes. "I know the custom is to get on bended knee but I'm on both knees. I'm begging you..." Edward opened the box to reveal a three carat, marquis cut diamond ring. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my mate, my wife and my eternal love until the end of time?"

A torrent of tears fell from Bella's eyes as she stared down at Edward. Hearing a small sob, she looked up to see their friends encircling them. Rosalie and Alice were in tears, while Gianna and Esme beamed happily. Carlisle looked proudly at his son, while Felix pumped his fist happy to see them together. Aro nodded at Edward, while Emmett mouthed _'Congrats lil bro.'_

Edward looked up at her. "Bella ...will you be mine?"

Dropping to her knees in front of him, Bella threw her arms around his neck capturing his lips in a mind-numbing kiss that took his breath away. Pulling away, she looked deeply into his beautiful golden orbs and smiled.

"Absolutely."

**THE END!!!! **

**YAY!!! I hoped everyone liked it!!! Please review!!! Much love to everyone who supported Preppy Bella and it's sequel!!!**


End file.
